Luke's Day
by Crazy Karabear
Summary: Clary come home from school crying about Father's day. Jocelyn says not to worry about it but Luke can't stand to see Clary upset. What's a wolf to do?


So I asked google and it defined fanfiction as...fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. In this case it happens to be a book which I don't own. Go figure?!

This story is set a little after Luke comes into the picture and before Simon's dad dies.

* * *

Jocelyn was waiting in the living room for Luke to get back from picking Clary up from school. However, instead of running over to tell her mother all about her day at school, Clary ran over to her room and slammed the door. Jocelyn turned to Luke who looked absolutely miserable.

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked walking over to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her shoulder.

"I don't know. She got into the truck and when I asked her about her day at school she completely ignored me. When I asked her what was wrong she yelled at me." He mumbled into her shoulder. Jocelyn pulled back from the hug to look at his face.

What ever Clary said to Luke clearly hurt him. His lips had pulled down into a frown and his eyes looked a little lost.

"What did she say?"

"Just yelled at me 'What do you care you're not my dad'. I didn't know what to say to that so I just sat there." Luke sighed and plopped down on the sofa. His hands went over his face as he leaned back into the sofa. "Maybe I should just go home."

"Luke..."

"It's okay you'll get more out of her if I'm not here." Jocelyn could only sigh as she turned to Clary's room after luke left.

* * *

Luke was about to go to bed when the phone rang. Grunting he turned from his bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Hello?" He said leaning against the counter behind him.

"Hey Lukey hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jocelyn said over the phone.

"I was about to go to sleep."

"Well to bad Lucy." Luke huffed a laugh at that it was such a Jocelyn thing to do, though he really wished his sister hadn't told her about that nickname. Then again it was the only thing he could keep from his old life. Lucy was more of a nickname for Lucian not Luke.

"I have something I need to tell you. I found out what was bothering Clary."

"Really? What?"

"Tomorrow at school her kindergarten class is having a father's day party. She's the only one in her class that doesn't have a father." Jocelyn sounded half scared and half sad. Luke could hear the tears in her voice.

"I-I could go in for her." He said quietly.

"No Luke it will be fine...besides you have your store to worry about. Closing for a day after only opening four months ago isn't good for business. I have to go run Clary a bath. Night"

"Night" Luke said softly as she hung up. He jumped up and sat on the counter he had leaned against earlier. After a few minutes he jumped down and ran over to his office.

* * *

Jocelyn looked down at her daughter. Clary looked like she would rather be anywhere but here. Sighing she walked up the steps of the school Clary's hand firmly in hers. Jocelyn couldn't bring herself to look through the window in the door so she just opened it and pushed Clary through in front of her. She paused when she saw who was talking to a man who was most likely Simon's father. She was about to say something but Clary beat her to it.

"Luke!" Clary yelled running up to him. Jocelyn remembered how upset she was that she made Luke "hate" her. Luke could barely bring himself to dislike people let alone hate them.

"What about your shop?" Jocelyn asked moving over to him.

"Somethings are more important. I called all the people who normally frequent the shop. Though I couldn't get ahold of Mrs. Annabella. Hope she doesn't come in today."

"Is she the one you put the bench outside the shop for?" Jocelyn asked knowing she only had half of Luke's attention. The rest belonged to Clary who was gibbering away in his ear.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That's her."

Jocelyn was about to continue but the teacher came over and asked her to leave. "Afterall today was for father's". Jocelyn really hated the woman for the look she gave Luke when she said that. Luke, however, just gave her a crooked smile and a 'your point face'. Luke really knew how to make people feel stupid. Right before she left Jocelyn asked Luke for his truck keys. Ignoring his questioning look she said she would be back to pick them up after school.

* * *

Jocelyn parked the truck in Luke drive and walked through his house and into the shop. An old woman sat on a bench outside the shop all frazzled. Jocelyn guessed this was Mrs. Annabella.

"Hi, you can come in if you like." Jocelyn said opening the door. She pulled down the handmade sign and couldn't help but smile. 'Sorry to close the shop for today but this little girl is more important." Below that was a picture of Clary in her Woody costume. Jocelyn just couldn't ever bring herself to stop Luke from showing Clary movies like Toy Story.

"Oh? But the sign..." Mrs. Annabella started to say before she looked at me, "Are you the little girl's mother?"

"Yes" Jocelyn answered as she helped the woman up and into the shop.

"Well, your boyfriend is a real gem. I'd keep him if I were you."

Jocelyn didn't say anything and just gave the woman a strained smile. Dating Luke was a topic Jocelyn liked to avoid. She always pulled back thinking it would be wierd to date her best friend. There was way too much childhood blackmail between them.

Jocelyn went looking for all the numbers to call Luke's regulars as Mrs. Annabella looked around at the books. What are you looking for sweetheart?" She finally asked as Jocelyn gave up looking.

"Oh...um...phone numbers of Luke's customers."

"I'd imagine he'd keep them in his house so no one could go snooping through them if he isn't at the desk. When you find them add my number to it." Mrs. Annabella said as she handed Jocelyn a slip of paper. Jocelyn held the door as Mrs. Annabella left then set to work searching Luke's office for the numbers.

* * *

Luke was sitting on the steps out front talking to Clary as Jocelyn pulled up.

"You have the strangest customers." was the comment that greeted him as he opened the passenger side door.

Luke looked at her ignoring her laugh at the little wolf on the side of his face, "You opened the shop?"

"Yeah, good thing too. Mrs. Annabella was there. How was your day?" Jocelyn barely got the question out before Clary started in on her babble.

"Luke and me won three of the contests they had and Luke was the only adult who got face paint and Luke pushed me really high on the swing! Then we made..."


End file.
